Little Lost Girl
Little Lost Girl (pol. Zagubiona dziewczynka) – Easter Egg i osiągnięcie, występujące na mapie Origins w Call of Duty: Black Ops II i Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Polegają one na uwolnieniu Samanty. Ukończenie Easter Egga jednocześnie kończy grę. Wymagania Do wymagań ukończenia Easter Egga należą: *gra na Oryginalnym stopniu trudności, *minimum jeden gracz, *uruchomienie wszystkich generatorów, *otwarcie Głównej Komnaty, *zdobycie G-Strike, *zdobycie One Inch Punch. Krok 1 (Wziąć klucze) Pierwszym zadaniem gracza jest zbudowanie wszystkich Kosturów żywiołów a następnie ulepszenie ich. Szczegóły dotyczące budowy i ulepszania Kosturów żywiołów znajdują się w osobnych artykułach: Kostur Błyskawic, Kostur Lodu, Kostur Ognia i Kostur Wiatru. Krok 2 (Wyjście z mroku) Kolejnym krokiem jest umieszczenie ulepszonych Kosturów żywiołów w czterech wyznaczonych miejscach. Ważne jest, aby podczas tego kroku wszystkie generatory były włączone. *Kostur Błyskawic należy umieścić na statywie w głowie robota Thor (chodzącego od strony generatorów 1, 2 i 3). *Kostur Wiatru należy umieścić na statywie w głowie robota Odin (przechodzącego przez Miejsce wykopalisk). *Kostur Lodu należy umieścić na statywie w głowie robota Freya (chodzącego od strony kościoła). *Kostur Ognia należy umieścić na statywie znajdującym się w Głównej Komnacie pomiędzy statywami do budowania Kosturów żywiołów. Po wykonaniu tego kroku kostury można odzyskać w Głównej Komnacie. Krok 3 (Deszcz ognia) Kolejnym zadaniem gracza jest zniszczenie kamiennego włazu, znajdującego się za ogrodzeniem w pobliżu generatora 5. Aby tego dokonać jeden z graczy musi najpierw zdobyć G-Strike. Inny gracz musi wtedy wejść do jednego z robotów. Ważne jest, że w tym czasie roboty zaczną chodzić trójkami, a wejść można tylko do jednego z nich. Gdy gracz znajdzie się w robocie musi użyć znajdującego się tam czerwonego przycisku. W tym czasie inny gracz musi rzucić G-Strike w stronę włazu tak, aby został zniszczony. Jeżeli się to uda to Samantha poinformuje o tym graczy. W przypadku gry w trybie Solo, krok ten może sprawiać graczom trudność. Najłatwiejszym sposobem na jego ukończenie jest wejście do głowy robota Odin poprzez jego lewą stopę; odczekanie 30 sekund i wciśnięcie czerwonego przycisku w ostatnim momencie; jak najszybsze rzucenie G-Strike w stronę kamiennego włazu. Krok 4 (Uwolnić hordę) Po zniszczeniu kamiennego włazu, zadaniem gracza jest uwolnienie i zabicie hordy Panzer Soldatów. Aby tego dokonać należy pozwolić Dronowi Maxisowi na wlecenie do powstałej dziury. Spowoduje to pojawienie się około 6 Panzer Soldatów. Do walki z nimi najlepiej wykorzystać ulepszone Kostury żywiołów, ulepszonego Ray Guna Mark II czy inne ulepszone bronie. Krok 5 (Zgładzić skrzydlatą bestię) W tym kroku pierwszym zadaniem gracza jest zestrzelenie świecącego się pomarańczowo-czerwonym światłem samolotu. Gracz musi tego dokonać podczas Krwi Zombie. Po zestrzeleniu samolotu, należy zabić białego zombie. Biega on dookoła Miejsca wykopalisk zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara. Tak samo jak wcześniej, aby go zobaczyć potrzebna jest Krew Zombie. Po zabiciu białego zombie gracz musi podnieść Drona Maxisa. Krok 6 (Władanie żelazną pięścią) Kolejnym krokiem jest ulepszenie One Inch Punch. Aby tego dokonać każdy z graczy musi na dnie Głównej Komnaty uderzyć 20 zombie templariuszy, których dłonie świecą się na biało. Jeżeli się to uda pojawi się power-up tabliczki ze znakiem pięści. Po podniesieniu go ekran zrobi się przez moment biały, a One Inch Punch zostanie ulepszony, pozwalając na zabijanie zombie jednym uderzeniem do 36 rundy. Poza tym, jeżeli gracz będzie trzymał w tym momencie Kostur żywiołu, jego ataki wręcz będą wzmocnione żywiołem trzymanego kostura. Krok 7 (Rozpętanie piekła) Pierwszym zadaniem gracza w tym kroku jest powrót do The Crazy Place i odłożenie Kosturów żywiołów na swoje miejsca. Następnie należy już tylko zabijać zombie. Wraz z każdym zabitym zombie, znajdujący się pod sufitem portal będzie się przybliżał. Gdy krok zostanie ukończony, ekran przez moment będzie biały, a gracz otrzyma osiągnięcie. Krok 8 (Wolność) Ostatnim, opcjonalnym krokiem Easter Egga jest wysłanie Maxisa na spotkanie z jego córką. Aby tego dokonać, po wykonaniu poprzedniego kroku, należy pozwolić Dronowi Maxisowi wlecieć w otwarty pod sufitem portal. Spowoduje to pojawienie się strumienia światła. Teraz wystarczy, że gracz naciśnie przycisk użycia na strumieniu światła, aby zakończyć grę i obejrzeć krótki przerywnik filmowy. Ciekawostki *Jest to drugi Easter Egg w Call of Duty: Black Ops II, który kończy grę; *Kolejne kroki Easter Egga nawiązują do kroków w misji "Workuta" w Call of Duty: Black Ops; *Jest to trzeci Easter Egg, który można ukończyć samemu (pierwszy to Hide and Seek, a drugi to Original Characters Trapped) **Jest to także jedyny Easter Egg, który można ukończyć samemu w Call of Duty: Black Ops II. en:Little Lost Girl Kategoria:Osiągnięcia w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Osiągnięcia w Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Easter eggi w trybie zombie (Treyarch)